


Being Good At Sex

by bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, No Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still moving, still trying to save this trainwreck of a first night, but the treacherous trembling in his arms and legs was giving him away.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>After the events of the first season Matt and Foggy try to get closer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Good At Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my friends who pulled me into this :3

He was still moving, still trying to save this trainwreck of a first night, but the treacherous trembling in his arms and legs was giving him away. He heard Foggy take a breath, there goes...

“Hey, hey, Matt, stop.”

Foggy slipped sideways from under him, sitting up, taking hold of his hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he lied automatically and cringed. 

After all they’d been through, lying to Foggy tasted really bad.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Matt sat beside him in the middle of the bed; he wanted to tame this tremor somehow and go on as if it never happened, but Foggy wouldn’t let him get away with it, even if he could.

“Alright, while we are waiting for you to spill, I’m gonna get comfy,” Foggy lay down on the pillows and settled on his back. 

Matt knew he should be honest, but it wasn’t easy. 

“What?” Foggy asked after several moments of awkward silence. “Murdock, I’m not going to have sex with you when you’re clearly uncomfortable. That’s not how it works, buddy.”

“How does it work, then?..” Matt whispered.

It was all falling apart, just like always, just like the last time.

“Alright, that’s it. Come’ere.”

He felt soft hands around his chest tug him down into the warm crook between Foggy’s side and arm. He clung close, burying his face in the comforting shoulder. Foggy pulled up the sheets, wrapped around them both, trapping the heat of the embrace in bed.

It felt good to have Foggy there. They’d come a long way in a short time, and even though things were rocky for a while, with some effort and a lot of wingmanship from Karen, it got better. They had a long talk about how they couldn’t go back to what had been, but now that they had time to mend their bond, they had a chance to move to something even closer. The question of friends or lovers was unanimously declared moot.

“What’s wrong, Matt?” Foggy asked again.

“It’s hard to explain,” he mumbled.

“Okay. Then I’ll make stupid assumptions and you will deny them until we get to the right one, good?”

“Good.”

“Assumption number one: you’ve never done it before. Are you a virgin, Murdock?”

Matt laughed. He knew Foggy was trying to lighten things up, but heck. It worked. It always worked.

“No, Foggy. I’ve had sex before.”

“Yes. Right. Hm. Assumption number two: you are asexual or somewhere on the spectrum.”

“Sorry?”

The words “on the spectrum” made Matt’s skin crawl; he’d always suspected he was autistic, but he was never diagnosed, he didn’t want to open up to anyone like this and it would only be another vulnerability, so he was stuck with his self-half-diagnosis and a sea of doubt, but. Foggy couldn’t have known. Or could he? And maybe, if he did, it’d be okay?..

“Well, if you’re asexual it means you don’t have sexual desire; and then you could have little sexual desire, or the desire towards only certain people you have feelings for…”

“Oh, that, I got it. I think this might be the one?..”

“Thank goodness,” Foggy sighed.

“Why?”

“Well, because my next assumption would be something horrible.”

Matt couldn’t resist a small kiss on Foggy’s shoulder.

“No, this isn’t the case. I wasn’t sexually abused, Foggy. It’s just… well.”

Foggy wrapped his arms tighter around him, waiting.

“I never know what I’m doing? If I am doing it right?.. And I can feel the person who’s with me getting tired of that? It’s probably all in my head, but all those times it just didn’t feel right.”

“Why did you have sex with those people if you didn’t want it?”

“Oh I wanted it. Or at least I thought I did. But I didn’t enjoy it.”

“I see.”

“At first I thought it was something I could grow to like, eventually, with practice and experience.”

“So you thought you should just suffer through it? Come on, Murdock, that’s ridiculous.”

“In the end, I just gave up on it.”

“Is it why that one time in college when we almost… it fell through?”

“I overheard - sorry, I didn’t meant to… - overheard people tell you you’re good at it, and I liked you, I was thinking maybe if I just roll with it, it could rub off on me, maybe you could teach me. But it was getting more and more awkward by the minute and I just… I didn’t want to have bad memories associated with you. I wanted to keep us clean. From anything that might get in the way.”

Foggy’s sigh tickled his face.

“I understand now. You see,” Foggy swallowed like when he did when he was about to go into explaining, “there isn’t much to teach, really. I believe you’re just making a common mistake, you think of sex as a performance, that you need to demonstrate skills, impress your partner, but the truth is that you gotta do what you enjoy and enjoy what you do. Yep, that sounds very trite. Nosce te ipsum, man. Learn what you like and what your partner likes, it’s easy. Just asking the right questions in the right tone of voice,” he concluded with a charming smile that Matt couldn’t quite see but had come to love fiercely.

“I’m not sure about what I like.”

“Then we can walk this path together… if you want.”

Don’t, something told him, in a voice sounding suspiciously like Stick’s; don’t do it, don’t open up. Don’t open _this_ can of worms. It was a conscious effort of willpower, but he did it, he let himself to be pulled under, enveloped in the sound of Foggy’s heartbeat and breathing, to feel… not safe yet, but safer.

“I do.”

“Alright. I got to know your supersona, maybe now I can get acquainted with your sexsona. And you with mine!”

“Sexsona?! Foggy…” 

Matt laughed, feeling tension seep away a little more.

“What would you wanna do now?”

What, indeed? He had an idea of what Foggy looked like, but he wanted to know more.

“Tell me something I can’t know,” he said at last, running his fingers through Foggy’s long, pleasantly smooth hair. “What’s the colour of you hair?”

“Blond,” he could hear Foggy smile, “Not super light blond, Karen’s lighter. Mine is more like… sandy?”

Matt reached into his memories for sandy blond. It was his elementary school teacher’s hair colour. He traced his hand across Foggy’s soft cheek and very gently circled Foggy’s eye socket with his middle and ring fingers. He felt laugh lines and crow’s feet surfacing at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t tell for sure, but it seemed they were small and lively. Foggy’s eyelashes fluttered against his fingertips.

“And your eyes?”

“I’d say grey. The sort that reflects the colour of whatever you’re wearing, you know.”

“Grey… I will remember. Tell me something else?”

“You are very attractive.”

“Like you?”

Foggy laughed out loud.

“Hahaha, no. Way, way more attractive. I’m just a funny fat guy, but you’re like, Apollo. I mean, we can argue about beauty standards and all, but no one can dispute this.” 

“I don’t care for conventionally attractive. You attract me very much, Foggy.”

“You’re making me blush!”

“I know,” and yes, he felt Foggy’s face heat up and hear his heart beat faster, flattered.

“Now you tell me something interesting.”

“Are you sure?”

“Heck yes.”

Matt ran his fingers down Foggy’s scratchy jaw and neck to his chest. 

“You last shaved yesterday morning. And you breathe like you are smiling.”

He listened closely to the sound of Foggy’s heartbeat that had helped him to keep focused so many times.

“Your heart rate is a tiny bit higher than your average. Maybe it’s because you like me so much.”

“No shit.”

He put his hand over Foggy’s soft belly.

“The last thing you ate, wait,” he reached to kiss Foggy on the lips, “beer and a donut.”

“We had beer and donuts together, you cheater nerd,” Foggy laughed.

“I don’t know what you had before, but it’s digesting in your bowels now, I hear the gurgles.”

“I’m not gurgling!”

“Yes you are. It’s so quiet you can’t hear.”

“Next time I’ll…”

_Next time._

“...I’ll bring a stethoscope so we’re even.”

He slid his hand all the way down, to the very bottom of Foggy’s belly, and stopped where fuzzy curls tickled his hand. He felt the warmth and heard the blood rush, he knew Foggy was half hard. That’s when the trembling returned.

“Suggestion,” Foggy said suddenly. “We don’t have sex tonight. How about we talk and chill and cuddle and sleep?”

“I…”

“Come on, I may not have super senses, but the way you started shaking all over again? Now hush, just relax,we don’t have to do it. I can tell you don’t wanna.”

“What about you? You wanted it.”

“It’s a two way street, buddy. If someone’s not on board, then no one is on board.”

Matt let out a long breath, tense knots in his back dissipating in the warm embrace.

“How do we go about it, then?”

“I say, small steps? Let’s just rest for tonight. Who knows, maybe in the morning we’ll be so horny we won’t put our pants back on for hours? Or it could take several cuddly nights. Who knows! Let’s just live it, partner.”

He pulled Matt closer and wrapped around him, tangling their legs together. Matt focused on him, all the small cozy noises of his body, all whispering of being alive, of being warm and kind and _there._

“Partner”, Matt smiled. “You are very good at sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the fandom, so I'm feeling a little shy, and also English is not my first language!


End file.
